Quien fue Gellert Grindelwald?
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Aqui les presento otro de mis one shot, como parte de mi serie de "quien fue...", en esta ocacion, llego con el mago tenebroso que aterrorizo al mundo antes de la llegada de nuestro querido y odiado Voldy


Gellert Grindelwald nació en julio de 1882 y murió en marzo de 1998 a manos de Lord Voldemort, otro mago tenebroso 50 años menor que el, es poco lo que se conoce de su infancia, pero se sabe que su padre murió siendo el muy pequeño y su madre durante su primer año en la escuela

Grindelwald, fue un mago de origen búlgaro, de sangre pura y uno de los magos tenebrosos más conocidos del mundo mágico y uno de los más peligrosos, su lema era "por el bien mayor", el junto con Albus Dumbledore, planeaba hacer un nuevo gobierno en el mundo mágico, degradando a las personas no mágicas por el bien de los demás magos, en especial los magos de sangre pura

Gellert deseaba encontrar las míticas reliquias de la muerte, que eran tres, la capa de invisibilidad, la varita de sauco y la piedra de la resurrección, las cuales juntas convertían al que las tuviera en el señor de la muerte, según la leyenda lo haría poseedor de un tremendo poder, con ellas podía manipular la vida y la muerte a su antojo

Estudio en la escuela de magia Dumstrang, de donde fue expulsado por el continuo uso de magia oscura a pesar de que en esa escuela se enseñaba una clase con ese mismo nombre, pero el solía llevarlo al extremo y muchas veces no sabía cuándo parar, llego a un punto en que los directores no tuvieron más opción que expulsarlo

Tras eso con solo dieciséis años de edad se mudó al valle de Godric en Inglaterra donde vivía su tía y único pariente con vida, la famosa historiadora Batida Bashgott y fue en ese lugar donde conoció a Albus Dumbledore quien se convirtió en su mejor amigo por al menos algunos meses, con él se sentía muy a gusto ya que compartían los mismo intereses de grandeza y tenían el mismo lema, el eterno "por el bien mayor", que Dumbledore repetiría con mucha frecuencia años más tarde

Pero al estar con Gellert, Albus descuido a su hermana pequeña, Ariana, quien estaba enferma y era incapaz de controlar su magia, debido a un ataque cuando era muy pequeña, a manos de tres niños muggles, fue su hermano Aberford quien le recrimino por su irresponsabilidad, hasta que Grindelwald perdió la paciencia y ataco a Aberford, Albus defendió a su hermano, pero de cualquier forma aquello se salió de control y se convirtió en un duelo a muerte entre los tres magos, Ariana asustada trato de calmarlos, pero acabo en medio de la línea de fuego y recibió un maleficio asesino que acabo con su vida, tenía solo 15 años de edad, nunca se supo cuál de los tres fue quien lanzo la maldición asesina

Luego de la muerte de Ariana, Gellert se fue rompiendo todo contacto con Dumbledore, años más tarde fue capaz de robar la varita de sauco que estaba en manos de Gregorovich, un fabricante de varitas también búlgaro el cual se jactaba de que podía fabricar varitas con un poder parecido, con la legendaria varita en sus manos, construyo su propia prisión mágica a la cual llamo Nummergard, un lugar muy parecido a Azkaban pero sin los dementores, aunque con un fuerte sistema de alta seguridad

Se hizo llamar el señor de la muerte, aunque le faltaran dos de las reliquias, luego se hizo su propio ejército de inferís, con los cadáveres de aquellos que lo desafiaban o se atrevían a traicionarlo, algunos aseguran que el jugo un papel en el inicio y desarrollo de la segunda guerra mundial muggle, conocida como el holocausto, aliándose con el dictador alemán, Adolf Hitler, aunque sin que este supiera de la existencia del mundo mágico el cual también estaba casi sometido bajo su ola de terror que cubría toda Europa, partes de Asia, África y amenazaba con extenderse a América

En 1945 fue derrotado en un feroz duelo a muerte por el que había sido su mejor amigo, Albus Dumbledore -aunque esto casi nadie lo sabía-, después de esto fue encerrado en una celda de máxima seguridad de su propia prisión, El enfrentamiento entre los dos, duró tres horas y, los que lo presenciaron, recordarían ese como uno de los más increíbles duelos de magos del mundo. Durante la batalla, Albus desarmó a Grindelwald y el duelo culminó con la derrota definitiva de Grindelwald, la dispersión de su ejército, y el fin de la Guerra de Magos a nivel mundial, como era el ganador del duelo Dumbledore se llevó con él la varita de Sauco, lo que lo hacía muy feliz ya que el ansiaba tanto o más que Grindelwald, hacerse con las reliquias de la muerte

Muchos años más tarde en 1998, Lord Voldemort, el nuevo y muy temido mago tenebroso, fue a reunirse con él en la prisión, con un solo objetivo, la varita de Sauco, ya que al igual que él, anhelaba tenerla, pero no porque se tratara de las reliquias de la muerte, ya que Voldemort ni siquiera conocía esta historia, la quería porque sabía que era la varita más poderosa del mundo, Grindelwald era un Oclumante de nacimiento, así que pese a su avanzada edad, sus barreras mentales seguían siendo muy fuertes, Voldemort por otro lado era un Legeremante de nacimiento aunque también controlaba muy bien la oclumancia, pero a pesar de ser notablemente más joven y tener una mejor forma física que su homologo tenebroso, no pudo contra sus barreras mentales, pero no se fue sin una respuesta

Dime Grindelwald, dime donde esta - dijo Voldemort tan pronto llego a la prisión

Si sabía que vendrías algún día - dijo Grindelwald mirando a Voldemort que estaba en cuclillas frente a el - pero debes saber que ya no tengo lo que quieres

Dime Grindelwald, dime donde está, dime quien la posee - dijo Voldemort

La varita de sauco... está en su tumba claro... sepultada bajo tierra, con aquel que fue mi amigo... aquel que luego me traiciono y me encerró aquí... aquel al que más temes... - dijo Grindelwald con una amplia sonrisa - la varita esta... con Dumbledore

Tras eso Voldemort se fue no sin antes lanzar la maldición asesina contra Grindelwald, el nunca vería a Voldemort caer bajo su propia arrogancia

Gellert era un experto en las artes oscuras, creando cientos de inferís para su ejército y siendo un duelista excepcional.

Así Grindelwald, incluso a pesar de haber sido derrotado, paso a los libros de historia, considerado como el mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempo, solo superado por Voldemort, un hombre que casi logra el sueño de muchos magos tenebrosos, conquistar el mundo mágico, al día de hoy todos recuerdan a Grindelwald, cuya maldad cubrió el globo, matando a quien se le cruzara en su camino, muriendo en su prisión si, pero lo que hizo, las heridas y las miles de vidas que se llevó con él, no serían olvidadas, nunca

 **Espero sus comentarios, gracias y besos:)**


End file.
